Whole Lotta Blood
by LadyMacbeth'sHomegirl
Summary: Polly Jean is strange and has known she would never fit in but she might find a friend but he is strange as well.
1. Chapter 1

October 13 6:45 PM

It was cold outside and dark I was nervous as hell also rainy which is not good I mean I love rain but not when it's freezing outside.

Elly should be here by now why isn't she here man I am so bugging the dark freaks me out they say someone could come out and get me which is very true it's a big city and there are creeps everywhere no one can be too safe.

My phone vibrated I checked Elly sent me a text.

**Be there soon luv you**

Great I'm stuck here and god knows what can get me.

I'm creeper bait yup I'm good as gone.

_You're a dead girl you know that?_

"Shut up" I tell them they don't know anything.

_We know everything and anything _

"No you don't so just leave me alone okay" I say

"who are you talking to?'

I must have jumped at least two feet in the air, I turned around it was a man who looked well different from the normal guys I see. He wore a shirt that said stop making babies and really awesome boots with a cool hairstyle he looked like he belonged in a graphic novel.

"ummm…myself sorry"

His eyebrow raised almost touching his jet black hairline.

Yeah he definitely thinks I'm a freak there is nothing I can say that would change his mind.

But fortunately Elly showed up honking the horn ah sisters gotta love em.

"That's my ride uh see you later"

Although I'll probably never see him again which is shame he's pretty attractive for a unusual guy.

He nodded and walked off into the darkness of the city.

What a cool dude.

I slid into Elly's Honda Civic and Elly looked at me awfully funny

"What?" I ask

"Uh who the hell were you talking to?"

"Just some guy why?"

"He looked like a rapist or a murderer"

"Naw he's cool"

"You don't know him or what he could do Polly you don't just chat up strangers"

"oh so it's okay for you to talk to random guys but not me?"

Elly gave me the stink eye.

"You know what I mean"

And we stopped talking for the rest of the car ride and when we got home she told I had chores and to do my homework, no love man no love.

I not so secretly hope I'll meet that guy again but I don't even know what I'd say.


	2. Off to the Races

Many Thanks go to Gothalla because she has motivated me to keep writing in this story and make it better.

Also I made some changes to the story, Polly Jean is a little older and she now lives by herself I figured Johnny wouldn't be interested in high school girls seeing as he is an adult after all and I hope you don't hold that against me.

Elly is still her sister though no changes there.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two Off to the Races

I get three phone calls a day.

One from Mom, One from Dad and One from Elly but sometimes she'll forget so she will stop by my apartment and we'll have lunch and we'll talk for at least fifteen minutes before she will make an excuse to leave.

It's all to make sure I am okay and that I'm well adjusted.

Am I ok?

Sometimes is the best answer I can give.

At 8:30 my cell phone rings, it's mom.

"hello" I say wiping sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning Sweet pea how are you doing?" Mom asks.

"tired but other than that I'm doing ok"

"Just ok?"

"I..I mean great" I stutter.

"good" Mom says slowly.

"so how are things at home?"

That gives Mom the opportunity to dish out the local gossip which is nice but I have never really cared about the dirty secrets of my hometown but I guess I should at least pretend I do so I can hear Mom's voice which Is comforting to me.

We hang up at 9:20 just enough time for me to get something in my stomach and maybe finish my book.

I usually get dressed at this time and go get some doughnuts so I get dressed in my favorite sundress with my flats and my hair as big and curly as ever makes me look a tiny bit exotic.

"you are so sad little girl a sad being indeed" the grey voice says.

"whatever at least I am not a voice" I say.

Am I ok?

The grey voice doesn't seem to think I am but the grey voice has never said anything positive to me before so I really shouldn't take the voice too seriously.

The grey voice has always been there I believe but I never heard the voice until my Parents split up and I had to move away from my old house and into a new one.

I didn't make friends and I knew from that moment I was a loser, I mean who would be friends with the girl with a voice in her head?

I called the voice Grey but it seemed to calmed and neutral so I changed it to the grey voice it sounds more creepy and that is what the grey voice is a creepy dark voice.

My cell phone rings, it's dad.

"Hi Dad" I say.

"how's it going champ?"

"Good" I say

"Just Good?" he asks and I am starting to feel that I have already had this conversation.

"Terrific I can feel that today is going to be a good day" I feed him the best optimism I can muster up.

"I am so proud of you Polly Jean" Dad says.

"thanks Dad" I say.

Dad will only talk to me for about fifteen minutes like Elly but half of the conversation will be him asking me about Work and whether or not I made any friends yet.

It will go like this "yes I love washing dishes for a living" and "no not yet but I am working on that"

When he is satisfied with my prepared responses he will say he has to go and we hang up.

After Dad I will go window shopping and I see a couple cute outfits but unfortunately I wouldn't look half as good as the models do so whatever.

I pass these guys who seem to like throwing insults at this other guy and I think for a second that I shouldn't interfere but I can't let injustice happen.

"do we have a problem here?" I say with my hands on my hips because I am unsure what to do with my hands.

"yeah this Punk gave me a funny look so I am gonna wipe the floor with him" the hefty man says in a smug tone.

I look at the punk in question and he looks at me with a look that translate into "get out of here you don't know what you are doing"

I smile.

"is this true did you give him a funny look" I ask.

"what if I did? Are you gonna let them as they put it 'wipe the floor' with me?" the man asks.

"no" I shake my head.

And I turn to the two creeps.

"listen I think your going to leave this man be or I'll hex you with my crazy magic powers"

"what a bunch of freaks" they say before leaving.

I turn to the man and I study him for a brief moment.

He was too terribly tall but way taller than me and he had this sinister style he looked liked he belonged in an action movie.

He had raven hair and dark clothes and nice boots that make me wish I had a pair similar to those

"I suppose I should thank you but I can handle myself" he says his voice strange to the ears but pleasant at the same time.

"I guess I should have just let you handle it then, well I'm embarrassed now" I laugh nervously.

"don't be" he says.

"are you heading to the bookstore? I was heading that way" I say.

"I was but I think I'll reconsider it"

"oh" I say trying to hide my disappointment.

"I'll see you another time perhaps" the man says and with that he's gone.

What's his story? A princess sang about all the things that her mind may wonder.

"I wonder" I sing under my breath.


End file.
